Fireside Girl Quotes
This is for any quote said by the fireside girls Isabella Isabella: So, did you guys decide what patch to get today? Cause I have a suggestion? Isabella: The very thing I live for. Isabella: I love it when Phineas uses unnecessarily long words for common things like brushing your teeth and washing up. Gretchen Gretchen: Look alive people. It's our fearless leader. Gretchen: You just want excuse to see Phineas. Gretchen: Bee Day's almost over, and we're stuck inside a pharmacist's power vac. Gretchen: Don't worry, they'll make it. Gretchen: Would that be electronically fuel injected? Gretchen: Gretchen is out! Peace! Gretchen: No, he's not. He's right over there. Gretchen: We'll explain on the way, Chief. Right now, we have to find the rare maracanut tree, and earn our "Sap Collecting" patch. Katie Katie: Excuse me, Phineas. Can I get you to sign some liability waivers? Katie: Nothing up here, captain! Katie: I'll take two packs, please. Katie: My favorite part is the b-flat with the f-sharp base at the end of the song. (They all look at her.) What? It's a tradition. Katie: Ooh! I have my semaphore patch! Would that work? Katie: Phineas and Ferb have a sorbet machine that turns people into flies? Holly Holly: Earning patches. Holly: I thought it was only forty nine. Holly: Maybe it'll help if we count! Holly: Um, we don't have any access to radioactive bees. Holly: Achoo! It was murder on my allergies. Holly: We don't speak their language anymore. We can't communicate. Ginger Ginger: Why don't we ever go see what Baljeet is doing? Ginger: Duh, that one over there with the color-coded schedule! Ginger: These clown lockers are just full of cheap hairspray! Ginger: Stacy! Mom said it's my turn to use the computer. Ginger: This is fascinating! Tell me more about bee dancing. Milly 'M'illy: Because we've done that before. Milly: What's that patch for? Milly: I think you're right, Chief. Milly: Here you go, Brawl at the mall. 3:00, Brawl at the mall. Milly: The opening ceremony of the Bee Day festival was awesome! Milly: It seems to be coming from that gigantic perfume sprayer. Milly: Okay, little bees, go back into your hive. Adyson Adyson: All right, then! Let's go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing! Adyson: Okay, girls. We have roughly forty hours to get this backyard in line and set up for the party. Let's go, go, go! Adyson: Let me guess, the "Help Phineas and Ferb" patch? Adyson: This should be it. Adyson: The whole place will fall! Adyson: Only if they were on a boat. Adyson: I know! We can get stung by radioactive bees and gain bee-themed superpowers! Melissa Melissa: And I want to get the zookeeping patch, and the cooking patch, and the astronomy patch. Melissa: When I grow up and become a Fireside girl, do you think I'll earn as many patches as you have? Melissa: Isabella is my mentor for today. She's the best Fireside Girl ever. Melissa: Yay! Candace is gonna lead us to safety! Other Candace: Who puts a picture frame on a window? Candace: Alligator, you're going down! Dream Fireside Girl: (Spits) I have saliva! Unknown blonde Fireside Girl: Early mid-morning edition! The Beak saves the geek! (Tosses the newspaper at the driveway) Josette and Collette: Oui. Category:Fireside Girls